Valves are useful for many applications requiring controlled fluid flow. For example, valves may be used to distribute fluid to portions or components of a device. Such fluid distribution often must be precisely and reliably controlled and/or available on an on-demand basis.
That is, many devices are operated in harsh environments. For example, devices such as vehicles and security cameras may be exposed to dirt, debris, and/or moisture during operation. Such dirt, debris, and/or moisture may be washed away by a fluid that is distributed by one or more valves.